Jester-In-A-Box
Were you looking for: Grön, the character who is referred to as "The Jester"? Alison's Henchmen, the characters who were responsible for designing and creating Jester-In-A-Box? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as [[Vigo|'Vigo']], [[Tortured Vigo|'Tortured Vigo']], [[The Puppet|'The Puppet']], Tortured Puppet, [[BFPuppet|'BFPuppet']], or Tortured Golden Lockjaw? FRANKBURT'S= Jester-In-A-Box was going to make its debut appearance in The Return to Freddy's: FRANKBURT'S , as a major antagonist. It is a Jack-in-the-box animatronic that is used at FRANKBURT'S presumably as a tribute or mock to the "Green Jester" who worked on the first Fazbear Establishment. Appearance Jester-In-A-Box appears to be a simple Jack-in-the-box animatronic, based on Grön. Its chest appears to be made out of multiple differently colored rings connecting its body to its box. It appears to have simple endoskeleton arms, and no visible eyes. It also appears to be wearing a jester hat, that has a purple base along with red spikes atop it with yellow bells at the end. It also appears to have green skin. Behavior During the nightshift, Jester-In-A-Box would have activated and eventually roam around FRANKBURT'S and reach where Blake currently is, either be his Security Office, the vents he would be hinding at, or the Dining Area (though it is unknown where Jester-In-A-Box would have exactly attacked the player or if he could attack in more than one place). If the player failed or neglected to hide or escape from J-I-A-B they would have gotten jumpscared by him, resulting in a game over. Trivia * Jester-In-A-Box's model was made by Bioninjagames. * Jester-In-A-Box was originally suppossed to make a brief appearance in The Return to Freddy's 5 in a minigame where the player could control it by using the keys "W", "A", "S", "D" to move. Not much can be done in the minigame other than walk around the room and move to another one, which, like the previous one, doesn't have that much to look at. ** This makes him the only character from FRANKBURT'S to appear in TRTF5. * The theory about J-I-A-B being a tribute to Grön may be true due to its fitting with the timeline, as TRTF: FRANKBURT'S takes place years after his supposed demise. * After talking it over with BFPFilms424/Tyler, User:Obscurity became the newest owner of the Jester-In-A-Box character, as he was "no longer deemed relevant to the series".https://twitter.com/ObscuritySTA/status/1002665288322748416 |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5 Minigames (jumps down of a building) I'M STRAIGHT.png|Jester-In-A-Box inside a Party Room from an unknown location during its unnamed starring minigame. Cheeser in a smoke box of a dank engine.png|Same but Jester-In-A-Box is now inside another room. Sprites Jiab.png|Jester-In-A-Box's idle sprite in its unnamed starring minigame. Gonnacatchyamahboi.png|Jester-In-A-Box's idle sprite while standing at a left direction. Frames 1-0.png|Jester-In-A-Box's idle sprite while standing at a right direction. Gonnacatchya.png|Jester-In-A-Box's idle sprite while standing at an up direction. Output fKL1g1.gif|Jester-In-A-Box's moving animation in its unnamed minigame. Miscellanous Images.jpg|Jester-In-A-Box in a teaser by Yin Kouiu (A.K.A BFPFilms424/Tyler) for TRTF5. Jester-In-A-Box Jester-In-A-Box Jester-In-A-Box Jester-In-A-Box Jester-In-A-Box Jester-In-A-Box Jester-In-A-Box Jester-In-A-Box